I'm Coming After You!
by Spark Plug x
Summary: The one where Lyra is a cop and Proton can't shake her off. Cannonshipping


It was dark out as Lyra patrolled around Goldenrod City for probably the millionth time. She was on the hunt for someone, a criminal named Proton to be exact. She flashed her flashlight around the area, thinking she heard a noise, though nothing was there. She continued to walk around, hoping to catch the criminal.

She pulled the wanted poster she snuck out of the police station out of her pocket and unfolded it, looking at his picture again. He was an extremely attractive man, she wasn't going to deny that, but he was a bad guy and she was the good guy! She wasn't going to let him get away just because he was attractive!

She continued to patrol the city and shivered as the wind blew. She had wished she went off with Ethan and Silver to help them with their search for Archer and Arania, a double trouble duo located down in Olivine City. She didn't mind searching by herself, but she was starting to get a little paranoid. He was a dangerous criminal and she was only 18! Why the hell did her mother let her run off and do this?

"Lyra, it's Ethan, over. How are things with you?"The crackle of her radio startled her. She grabbed it and held it close to her mouth.

"Nothing over here at the moment, over. It's quite dead. How are things with you and Silver?"

"Fine. Oh, wait, we gotta go, we just heard a scream. Over and out!" With that, her radio stopped crackling and Ethan was gone, off to chase criminals. Lyra hooked her radio back onto her belt and sighed. She twirling her flashlight around a few times before she heard a crash in a nearby alley. She took off running towards it, her adrenaline now pumping in her system and her excitement grew when she heard a string of curses from said alley.

She got to the entrance of the alley and barely suppressed a shriek as something raced past her. She felt herself twirl and tried to regain her balance when someone caught her before she fell. She looked right into the eyes of the criminal she was hunting. They were incredibly beautiful and clear. Lyra felt her face heat up and she knew she was in trouble. He stood her upright and she whispered a simple "Thanks."

They stared at each other a few moments before the crackle of Lyra's radio broke the silence. "Lyra! They got away, how disappointing. Have you seen any signs of Proton? Over." Ethan's voice sounded gloomy. Proton looked to her radio and back to her. He smirked and shrugged.

"I don't know, have you seen any signs of me?" He asked, half expecting her to go into a rant about how she was here to preserve justice like most of the cops he ran into did. She, much to his surprised, just picked up her radio to speak into it.

"Ah, no signs here, over. Sorry that you weren't able to catch them. You'll get 'em next time." She said while looking right at Proton. What was she doing?! She was suppose to be arresting him. "Look, I gotta go, over and out." She ended the conversation and hooked the radio back onto her belt.

"So you're Proton."

* * *

Proton cursed that day. Ever since they met, Lyra was constantly on his tail. It bugged him to no end, but, some small part of him enjoyed it. He enjoyed having someone always looking for him and waiting for him. Someone that was actually happy to see him. However, his crimes were being affected by her. She always got to him before he could do them and she refused to let him do them, even if she did let him run away when back up showed up to arrest him.

Lyra had made it very clear the first few times she found him that she was not going to give up easily. She was going to follow him until he stopped being a criminal, and even then, there was a possibility that she was still going to follow him. She was crushing extremely hard on the criminal, which was never a good idea. She fell so hard for him, it was unbelievable, something that only happened in the movies. Love at first sight was not real to many people, but it was to Lyra.

"Stop following me!" Proton turned to face the brunette with clenched fists and teeth. He didn't mean for it to come out so harshly, but she didn't seem to notice or care how he sounded.

"Stop doing crimes!"

"I'm a criminal, that's what I do." This was their conversation every time they met. It usually ended with him running off, disappearing into the dark, and leaving Lyra all alone to find out where he would strike next. This time, however, she caught up to him as he tried to run away and grabbed his arm tightly. He tried to shake her off, but the attempt failed and the young cop stayed glue to him. "Proton! Why do you run off so quickly?"

"Why are you hanging onto me like that?" He didn't understand this girl at all. He was a dangerous criminal! Did she not understand that?

"Because! It's fun!" She cheered and laughed and then released her grip on his arm. "Fine fine, run off. Just so you know, I'm still going to come after you!"

Proton stared at her and the smile stayed on her face. His hand reached out and pulled her close to him. Okay, maybe he was lying to himself when he siad he hated her being around. He knew he would be lonely if she were to lose interest in him. "Fine by me." He smirked and kissed her quickly. He was gone in an instant and Lyra stood there, not moving, for a few moment, letting it sink in.

"H-He kissed me." She told herself, not believing it. "I knew being persistent would pay off!" She exclaimed, more excited than ever to catch him again. Thank goodness her mother let her take this job!

* * *

**Shut up this is my OTP and they are so cute together gahh the feels. **

**Sorry this is short. I cannot write long oneshots. Ever. I try and fail. Please tell me you actually thought this was cute. It was kind of (really) silly, but, I can't help it. Fluffy stuff is fluffy**


End file.
